


Ticklish

by wand3rlust



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

Lee Adama’s touch is almost tentative. Feather soft and intimate as fingers skim lightly down her arm and up her back. It tickles and burns at the same time so her body reactively pulls away from the touch and she arches closer to him as she exhales a laugh. Lee groans at the contact and brings his mouth down to her neck. Again, his fingers lightly trail her side down to her hip as his lips have moved to her collar bone. She squirms and muffles a squeak.

“Kara,” he breathes exasperated, a statement and question all at once.

“Lee.” She mocks.

He raises his head to meet her eyes. “What…” he begins.

She cuts him off grabbing his wrist. “It tickles, ok?” She presses his palm more firmly against her hip. “Harder,” she grins.

Lee raises an eyebrow at her but doesn’t question it and follows orders like a good soldier.

Kara gives Lee an appreciative moan and pulls him closer still. She won’t admit, even to herself, that she is only ever ticklish when she’s nervous.


End file.
